


The Osculate Configuration

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mood could be right, the lights could be low... or, really, you could just be in the right place at the right time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Osculate Configuration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areaderinpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areaderinpink/gifts).



> (originally published 2010/11/12)

It had started when Howard turned to Raj to tell him to stop it. No, that wasn't it... It had actually started when Raj turned to whisper something to Howard while they were watching a movie... No, that wasn't it, either. It had started, really started, when Howard had made the mistake of mentioning, out loud, how life-like the BluRay made Julia Roberts seem. Yes, that was where it had started. Raj froze, then fell mute, "You've got to be joking!" Howard cried. "She's not here in the room or anything!" And Raj whispered in his ear that it didn't matter, she might as well have been, there was no taking it back. "Well, at least we can watch the movie in peace," said Howard, hopefully, and settled in. He didn't have to be so mean, Raj whispered in his ear, he was the one who always talked during the movie anyway. "I do not!" Howard whined indignantly. "Just shut up and watch."

"Shut up?" Raj was going to whisper.

"Would you just stop it?!" Howard was going to turn to say.

At least, that was what would have happened, had they not accidentally met halfway - Raj's hand up, ready to whisper, Howard ready to tell him off - and ended in a kiss. It was perfect chaos. It just happened that way.

The only surprising thing for either of them was not the coincidence that brought their lips together (since they were familiar with both the underlying chaos theory as well as the laws of large numbers), nor the fact that they had both just happened to have their eyes closed already as they were about to say what they were supposed to, nor even the fact that Raj's hand was perfectly placed to cup Howard's cheek gently... No, what surprised them both was that neither of them was surprised, that neither of them pulled back, or did anything other than sink comfortably into each other.

That was how it had started.


End file.
